


Please, stay

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Mathias have been having one night stands for three months now, but that's all. Until when Lukas as usual is only waiting for an opportunity to sneak away, Mathias asks him to not leave again. (Rewritten 28.4.2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, stay

Mathias spotted the familiar blonde as soon as he walked in to the neon-light-filled room. It was all too familiar. The casual enough but still butterflies waking flirting, innocent touches and glances over the rim of a whiskey on rocks, ice cubes clicking against the glass. Music blasting on the background but their faces close enough to mutter sweet honey-dropping words. First, Mathias would treat him a drink. After that they would chat a little, catch up on things. The “You out alone?”’s and the “Oh I bet that shirt would look even better off”’s. Their voices would drop and the touches would start lingering a little longer. Nothing too oblivious, just subtle hints for those who knew how to play this game.

  
Mathias walked over to the bar and sat next to the blonde, who was slightly smaller than him. More delicate. The other didn’t even turn over and waited in silence as Mathias ordered himself a drink. None of them said a word to each other, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Next to Mathias Lukas drowned his drink and set the glass on the counter with a knock.

  
“You can treat me another one”, he said turning to Mathias with a small smile, almost tired looking. “Mathias”, he added. He soon got his glass filled up and thanked the other.  
“This is, what, the tenth drink I’ve bought you?” Mathias asked with a half-smirk. He looked tired too.  
“Sounds about right”, he got an answer. Mathias hummed in response. He was still wearing a suit coming straight from work, his tie loosened and the first few buttons popped open, jacket hanging now loosely open. There was another pause as Mathias swirled his drink around looking lost in thoughts.

  
“Lukas-“, he started but got interrupted.  
“Want to just get to it?” Lukas asked and gulped down the rest of his drink. His face straight as if he was just talking business. Mathias eyed him with a measuring look for a while. The others eyes had a bit of a hazy look in them and he looked a little tense. Lukas was almost certain there was a bit of hesitation before Mathias raised his glass on his lips.  
“God, you’re pretty”, he sighed and emptied the glass too. Digging some grumbled bills from his pocket and throwing them on the counter he stood up, Lukas imitating him, and together they walked off the bar without another word. Mathias called for a cab. This was such an old pattern, both knew how it went and knew what was to follow. He had been waiting on that bar for almost an hour, desperate to hear that sound calling his name and to feel the heat.

  
They got on the leather seats on the back and Mathias told the cab driver his address. Leaning back when they started driving he run his hand through his hair and turned to Lukas who was watching him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.  
“You okay?” Lukas asked, twisting his body to see Mathias better and carefully let his fingers tangle with Mathias’ hair, combing them through it. Mathias raised his eyebrows a little, smirking again.  
“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You kind of look like you might be having second thoughts”, Lukas commented with studying eyes. Mathias looked a little startled for a second but chuckled it off quick.  
“Aw, that’s cute”, he answered in a teasing tone, “as if you didn’t know how irresistible you look”. After having said that, he took Lukas’ face in between his hands and dove into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss with no rush, just the two of them slowly losing themselves in it. Lukas drew his hand down Mathias’ neck to pull him a little closer. Mathias grabbed Lukas’ waist firmly and slid his other hand under his shirt, tugging it upwards.  
“I could just –“, Lukas broke the kiss and Mathias pulled him back in the middle of that sentence, “ –take another cab –“.  
“No”, Mathias interrupted him with a kiss again. The kisses became more urgent and their grasps more tight, Lukas pulling Mathias down with both of his hands and Mathias having his both arms wrapped around the others waist, their chests touching.

  
“Hrr-mph”, they heard the cabdriver cough as they pulled over. Lukas blushed faintly and pulled off the other. He crabbed the handle of the door escaping the bored look of the driver. Mathias pulled out his wallet and paid the man, tipping a little extra, and followed Lukas. Mathias put his arm around Lukas’ waist and they walked in to the building. They stepped into the elevator and Mathias pushed the worn out 5. As soon as the doors slid close he pressed Lukas against the wall and pressed his lips against his throat starting to bite and suck on it, hands dropping to open Lukas’ belt. Lukas grabbed Mathias’ jacket and pulled him closer twisting his neck to make more room. Mathias pushed his other tight in between Lukas’s as soon as he had opened the belt and the fly of his jeans. The other gasped slightly. All too soon, they heard the elevators doors opening – lucky the hall was empty. Mathias grunted and pulled away grasping Lukas’s hand leading them to the apartment door where he dug the key out of his pocket.

The door to apartment number 53 was now very familiar and he knew what to expect. A one room flat with a bed in the other corner, a tiny kitchen in the other and a sofa and a TV right next to the door. Mathias would probably have random work-related papers covering the lonely table in the ‘kitchen’, some clothes lying around. It didn’t bother him, he only really noticed such irrelevant details when he was sneaking out after another fuck-session when Mathias had fallen asleep. It was just a one stand-thing, he didn’t need the awkward “bye then”’s and “see ya around”’s the next morning. Expect this wasn’t just a onetime one stand, more like a strangers with benefits-thing. Because really, that’s all they were – two strangers fucking every now and then, crossing paths night after night at a certain bar after things got rough with whatever they had things to get rough with. Lukas didn’t even know where Mathias worked, only that it involved a suit and lots of paper.

  
They entered the room and Mathias closed the door, threw the keys somewhere near the sofa and dropped his jacket on the floor. Lukas grabbed his loose tie and pulled the taller one into a kiss full off raw want. He bit down on Mathias’ lower lip and Mathias lift Lukas’ other leg around his waist, hoisting the other up. Lukas wrapped his arms around the others neck and Mathias lift him off the floor, took a few steps forward and dropped him on the bed carefully lowering them first. Lukas was breathing heavily and watched Mathias watching him, the bigger one of them standing. Eyes locked, both of their chests rising and lowering noticeably. Lukas, with his legs and hands sprawled out on the bed, waited. Mathias grinned and started slowly pulling off the tie, throwing it over his shoulder. He started then unbuttoning his shirt, with calm gestures taking his sweet time. Lukas shifted one of his arms to support his head, while watching the other’s every move. Mathias shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and stopped to look Lukas up and down, slowly dragging his eyes along the others body. The tight shirt ruffled up, showing the pale skin of his stomach and his jeans hanging a little loose now that he didn’t have the belt to keep them up.  
Mathias lowered himself on top of Lukas, pinning him down with his hips and his hands on both sides of the other. They were kissing with sloppy tongues and spit everywhere. Nasty and slow and so painfully good. Lukas grabbed his own shirt and started pulling it up and over his head, having to break the kiss for a moment. Right after he had tossed it away, Mathias’ lips were all over his again. Their hips straddled together as Mathias rolled his, the fabric of the jeans and suit creating some friction made Lukas feel like he was burning and about to burst if he didn’t get more.  
“Get-h –“, he gasped, “ –on with it”, he commanded voice low and raspy. Mathias chuckled again and Lukas could feel the vibration from his chest. Both of them out of breath, Mathias pushed himself up to sit on top of Lukas. He shifted a little backwards then so he could pull down Lukas’ jeans.  
“Ah, of course”, Mathias hummed as he noticed Lukas wasn’t wearing any underwear. As soon as the pants were off, he started undoing his own fly and kicked his pants and boxers away.

 

Gasping for air, Mathias slowly pulled out and flopped to lie on top of Lukas. When he had caught his breath again, Mathias rolled to lie next to Lukas, but not really bothering to clean them up right now. He probably needed to change the sheets anyway. Already he felt himself starting to drift to sleep and pulled Lukas closer, spooning him and slowly smelling his hair – fruity. He knew Lukas was just waiting for him to fall asleep so he could make his exit. Lukas had tensed up when the other pulled him to his chest. Of course Mathias would make this only so much harder. As if it wasn’t already killing a small piece of him inside every time he left in the dark of night. His heart burning with ache to stay for the night but the guilt and fear of feeling that way always leading him out anyway. He wasn’t ready to face the man in the light of day, no longer hidden with all the lust and dancing lights.

  
“Please stay”, Mathias mumbled against Lukas’ neck hugging him a little closer, desperately wanting the other to stay the night but being sure he would still have to wake up to an empty apartment. Lukas felt himself relax a little at those two words, but still felt he shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. Still, when he noticed Mathias’ breathing getting more and more slow and calm, he didn’t move a muscle. He tried to summon the force to get out, but the usual insecurity of the other’s reaction had all disappeared with the request. Instead of leaving, he fell asleep.

  
The next morning Mathias woke up to the smell of coffee and.. eggs? He felt around the bed rubbing his eyes with the other and felt that sinking feeling yet again, when there wasn’t a warm body next to him on the bed. Yawning and stretching he sat up on the bed. However he stopped right on his track when he had properly opened his eyes and looked around him. He soon recovered and grinned so bright even the sun would be jealous. He saw Lukas wearing nothing but his a size or two too big dress shirt, standing in front of the stove a spatula on his hand and plate on the other one. Mathias was sure he was the luckiest person on the whole wide world that moment. Lukas turned around with a plate full of fried eggs, all sunny side up. He saw Mathias smiling on the bed and rolled his eyes.  
“You had literally nothing but eggs on your fridge”, he said and set the plate on the table sitting down. He had set up a pair of empty plates, forks and coffee mugs filled with that oh so sweet nectar of the working class.  
“I don’t cook much”, was all Mathias could come up with as he crawled out of bed pulling a pair of sweatpants on. Lukas felt himself blush only slightly as he noticed the dark red marks on Mathias’ back and shoulder. Mathias walked over and sat down on the other side of the table.  
“Thanks”, he said lifting the coffee mug to take a sip.

  
“You’re Danish”, Lukas stated when Mathias hungrily reached out for the eggs.  
“Uh-huh”, he said stuffing food on his mouth, not having eaten anything after lunch the day before, “wait how did you know?”  
“All your papers are in Danish”, Lukas huffed and took some eggs too, “and you have an accent”  
“You snooping around?” Mathias grinned and laughed at the deer-in-the-headlights-look on Lukas’ face.  
“Uhm, I was trying to find something to eat”, he mumbled and hid his face behind his coffee mug gulping it down fast.  
“Sure, sure”, Mathias smiled.

They ate like that, in the familiar and comfortable silence for a while. After having scarped the last bits, Lukas started studying Mathias again, who was still eating. Mathias noticed the other’s staring and swallowed his mouth empty.  
“What?” he asked curiously. It was so strange, but absolutely wonderful, to sit there with the other. It had been almost three months since they first hooked up but he still didn’t know a thing about the other, other than his name that is. And that he was the best fuck he’d ever had.  
“Why’d..”, Lukas started but hesitated a little, “- nothing”.

He turned away to look at the wall looking lost in thoughts. Mathias felt a little worried and pushed the empty dishes aside, watching the other his eyebrows furrowed.

  
“I should go”, Lukas said then and stood up, starting to the pile of clothes next to the bed.  
“Wait! No!” Mathias quickly grabbed Lukas’ wrist and pulled him closer. Lukas didn’t fight it, but looked at him a little suspicious.  
“Why?” he asked although the way he said it made it sound more like a statement. Mathias stood up and closed the little space they had between them leaning down to press a light, innocent kiss on Lukas’ lips, keeping it short and not really giving Lukas any time to react. Mathias then let go of Lukas’ hand but didn’t step back. Neither did Lukas, who still watched him carefully, measuring. He bit down on his lip, unable to make his mind. Part of him screamed to kiss the other man but there was still another voice whispering how Mathias probably wanted just another round.  
“Why?” Lukas asked again, quieter this time and furrowing his eyebrows. Mathias took a step back to lean against the table holding out a hand for Lukas.  
“I don’t know”, he just said and shrugged his shoulders smiling a little, almost sadly. The pure innocence on the man’s face made him melt and he took Mathias’ hand. Grinning again Mathias pulled Lukas closer and this time Lukas had enough time to respond to the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they started dating and Lukas practically lives there two months later. Not officially tho.
> 
> (I deleted the pure sex-part because I didn't know how to write it without being all awkward, lol)


End file.
